


Harvard Comma

by j_alfie



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Moral Ambiguity, OMC is Napoleon Solo, PWP, the social network AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_alfie/pseuds/j_alfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who gives a fuck about a Harvard comma?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvard Comma

**Author's Note:**

> 请看，来自一个混乱邪恶的NTR爱好者的情书。  
> *标题及概要系戏仿歌词

       他穿着格子衫和针织外套。当然，这样的年代仅凭一件针织衫就对人下判别实在有些武断，毕竟穿尖头鞋的不一定是基佬，还有可能是欧洲人呢。所以，于公于私，温氏兄弟还是决定上前一探究竟。

       “欢迎加入赛艇队，我是卡梅隆•温克沃斯。”卡梅隆伸出手去，他其实不必把这个搞得如此隆重。

       新生从他的书本上抬起头来。是的，他们听说他主修文学而且品味独特，喜欢俄罗斯人从冰封的荒地里捧出的诗和古希腊戏剧，跟他健硕的体格毫不相符。他可壮得很呢，却偏偏长了一张胡茬都遮不住的高中生四分卫的脸，还有一头在发胶下挣扎的卷发。

       以及一双浅灰色的眼睛，可以映出任何色彩，只要靠得足够近。

       新生握着卡梅隆的手，直接将自己从地上拉起来。他的裤子太紧了，拼命包裹着紧实有力的大腿。泰勒在心里吹起了口哨。

       “亨弗里•索罗。”即便只有四个音节，似乎也足够他吊着尾音唱首歌了，而且他刚才是不是眨了一下右眼？卡梅隆搞不清这一切是不是都发生他自己脑袋里，不过即便是最坏的情况，估计也不止他自己。他回头瞧泰勒，那家伙还在装酷呢。他冲着索罗先生扬了扬下巴：“泰勒。”

       “也是温克沃斯，我猜？”矮了双胞胎半个头的亨弗里•索罗笑着说着随口捡来的俏皮话，露出对称的虎牙。泰勒也笑了，抬手拍拍他的肩膀，而后就手揽过来，手臂环着他的脖颈，准备请他喝一杯。

       亨弗里被泰勒拽着，手从卡梅隆手掌中抽出去。而在那之前，他或许大概用指尖蹭了蹭卡梅隆手腕内侧。卡梅隆实在不愿会错意并承受那样的后果，他足足等了两个星期才去找到亨弗里说清这件事，而这期间他俩已经在训练室见过十多次面了。

       “只有你一个人在吗？”卡梅隆站在寝室门口，快要把整个门都挡住了。他双手交握着，皮质手套交缠在一起发出逼仄的吱吱声。“嗯哼。”亨弗里让开身子请他进来，随后抱臂瞧着他几乎是窜到了沙发这个的安全位置，衣领挡住了他的整个脖子，只露着一颗金发服帖的后脑勺。

       卡梅隆清了清嗓子：“呃，我这次来，是想问你有没有男朋友。请别误会，我没有冒犯的意思——”“不，不，大个子，你有。”亨弗里从背后揪着他的领带让他扭过头来，以便吻他，“你磨蹭得太久了，该死的，让我以为你没兴趣。”

       他忙不迭地去解裤带时，卡梅隆的手还覆在他臀上。他真的有个棒透了的任何时候都绝不应该也绝对应该裹在训练用的紧身裤里的屁股。卡梅隆禁不住为此叹息一声，就在亨弗里把他的家伙从内裤里解放出来的同时。

       “老天，你真的想象不到……”他英俊得像从埃斯库罗斯悲剧里走出来的英雄一样的新队员急促地喘着，将两根滚烫的柱身握在手中。卡梅隆则体贴地握住了他的手提供帮助，并压着他的脖颈，准备让他哪也去不了：“想象什么？”

       “管他呢。”亨弗里咬着他的下唇，胯部难以抑制地向前顶。他的虎牙与卡梅隆的唇肉相抵，丝毫不让人发痛反而是发痒，卡梅隆考虑着下次可以让它们咬点别的东西。

       而下一次是颇久以后了。他们都日程满满，而且除了训练之外几乎没有重合。尽管在更衣室来一炮听上去对他俩都相当有诱惑力，但谁也不会蠢到真的那样做。训练前的时段随时会有人闯进来，而训练则会使谁都不会再有余力胡思乱想。他们经常连着几周都没法在一起单独呆上几分钟，所以每个机会都会被用来充分地补偿。

       “我打赌那是卡梅隆的积分老师，他拧门把手的时候我们正干得起劲呢，过不了一会他就放弃了。所以说锁门是关键。”当这两人终于凑在一起而又没有进入“补偿阶段”时是最难熬的，这是对于旁观者来说。例如迪维亚，他在饭桌上不光要承受他们时常伤及无辜的桌板下的小动作，还得充当这场教室性爱体验的听众。他已经这辈子都不想见到幻灯片遥控笔了。

       “上帝啊，丢下你们的盘子，滚回寝室去吧！”迪维亚发出最后的哀鸣，一旁的泰勒则显得有些无动于衷。迪维亚本以为会收到附和，或者至少是几声他标志的轻笑，而不是叉子扒拉豌豆划过盘底的声音。

 

       泰勒对于这件事，或者说对于亨弗里•索罗其人，有不同看法。他不像他的哥哥那样轻易地确认了与亨弗里的关系，相反，这个皮囊完美脑筋不坏的一年级生使他怀着一肚子模糊暧昧的感情。如果泰勒是那种有意深究的人，他会发现那其实是一种混合着不信任的性压抑，或者随便什么毫无意义的术语。幸好泰勒是个在此类杂事上得过且过的人。

       但该死的是，他真的动过去亨弗里常去的酒馆等他的念头。酒馆在两个街区以外，他和卡梅隆都知道，迪维亚也知道。因为这家伙把所有棒透了或者蠢透了（多数时候是后者）的照片都发在了脸书上，而他们三人中只有迪维亚足够坦荡注册了账号，美其名曰监视敌情。

       不，迪维亚的本意是监视扎克伯格，绝非好朋友的恋爱心路。

       泰勒站在门前挠挠头发。他俩，他和卡梅隆，用别人的账号窥探亨弗里的生活，这有点神经兮兮的。他理应表现得对这一切满不在乎，而他哥的常任角色则更是懂得尊重隐私的绅士。但是嘿，这没伤害到谁不是吗。那一刻的泰勒这样想着，还并不知道在他推开眼前的门之后，至今为止的无害局面便即将打破。

       不过即使他交给他二次机会，他也不一定就会另做选择就是了。

       蓝色T恤。

       这是泰勒走进寝室后看到的第一件东西。这理所应当，当它就蜷在进门处的土黄地板上时，实在让人很难忽略。泰勒捡起它丢到卡梅隆的椅背上，除了疑惑他一向整洁有礼的兄长怎么会容忍这样的疏忽以外没做多想，但随即更多线索向他扑来，包括坐在沙发里的陌生书包以及搭在靠背上的牛仔裤。而接下来，泰勒抿紧了嘴唇，他看到挂在卡梅隆房门把手上的内裤。没错，是内裤，不是袜子，这可有天壤之别。

       在这种信息过载的情况下，泰勒的身体常常先行于头脑。这有时候是好事，比如他立刻迈开步子把自己关进了卧室；有时候也不尽然，比如仅仅片刻以后，他就拿着一本随手抄起的书敲响了那一边的门。无论如何，他总可以说他是来还书。

       门为他开启，亨弗里就站在他眼前。他全身赤裸，全身都在散发热力。壮硕的手臂和胸膛终于自衬衫的束缚中脱离，还有弧线优美的腰紧致坚实的腿，这些泰勒故意揣测或潜意识里幻想过的画面统统在他眼前。有力，敏捷，生机勃发。

       毫无征兆地，这尊漂亮的雕塑忽然伸出手将泰勒拉进去，揪着衣领将他摔在关闭的门板上吻他。“有多久了？我真不知道你是怎么忍这么久的，你他妈在躲着我吗？”亨弗里咬着他的下唇，虎牙刺出了丁点血珠。

       “现在闭嘴！”而他其实一点也不想要答案，“除非你要吸我，但那也可以等。”他说着拽着泰勒的大手按在他的屁股上。

       万能的上帝啊！泰勒觉得这时他一定是疯了才会把时间浪费在废话上。亨弗里大概看到了他脑筋短路一刻的蠢样子，似笑非笑着短促地舔了一下他的喉结：“为什么止步于此呢，赛艇男孩。”

       泰勒靠近那个隐秘的温热的美妙的地方，他觉得他的裤子要爆炸了，随后他试探性地伸了一个指节进去。亨弗里叹息着收缩一下，滚烫滑腻的内壁贴在他的指腹上，印上他的指纹。

       说实话，泰勒有日子没干过这事了。他感觉晕乎乎的。出于某种相当纯真的原因，他继续将手指插进那个已然有效开拓过的甬道，接着是又一根。亨弗里靠在他肩上浅浅抽气，装得好像这点程度对他来说就足够了一样。

       “ _俄狄浦斯在科罗诺斯_ ，哈？”他显然还有力气拎起泰勒拿进来的那本书，“我们来背它吧，我看到你笔记本上写的希腊语诗了，是的我偷看了你的笔记。”

       他一边说一边离开泰勒而来到书桌边，丝毫未在意泰勒的手指脱离他的身体时发出的尴尬声响。他双手握着桌沿，绷紧后背翘好了屁股等着情人走近：“我们可以一边背一边操，想想吧，我甚至能教你怎么吟唱歌队诗。”不过皮带扣和拉链解开的声音对他来说大概也是同样取悦的音乐。

       “不了，谢谢，我喜欢简单一点。”泰勒把他的两手反剪腰间，挺身而入。他有节奏地抽抽送送，亨弗里绷直僵硬的身体很快便柔软下来，顺服地弯下腰伏在桌子上，完完整整地向泰勒打开。

       他完美的侧脸贴着无生命的木纹，头发湿透了，由于喘息而面颊下陷，骨骼则反向突出。他的头骨一定也很漂亮。泰勒觉得自己几乎肩负着某种尽一切可能贴近他的使命，他放缓动作，附身将手指插入他湿漉漉的卷发，这当然也使他的老二进入得更深。亨弗里发出混沌的呻吟，泰勒便去吻他呻吟的嘴，高耸的颧骨，充血的耳廓以及肩胛骨挤压之下淌汗的脊椎。

       他循着那道凹槽一路吻下来，有些惊异地发现他正面对着那个隐藏在拍红的臀瓣之间神奇的穴口。泰勒有过许多段说得上美好的关系，但从未有谁能让他做到这一步。他不曾意识到亨弗里本身使这件事变得多么顺理成章，直到他把舌头塞进去。

       “别！”亨弗里几乎是在尖叫了。他第一次在泰勒面前显露出一丝惊慌。他的手抓着泰勒的头发，扭动着刚刚放松下来的躯体拼命逃避。而这完全激发了泰勒的好胜心，他抵住亨弗里以确保他的情人哪也去不了，接着毫不留情地握住亨弗里许久未受到关照的阴茎，一面套弄一面用同一频率模拟着舌头的戳刺。

       亨弗里还试图说什么，但不久便默不作声了。高潮的一刻他高高地弓起了腰，而脸依然埋在臂弯中。泰勒站起身，用更硬更热的东西填补了他留下的空缺。而当他再次附身伏在亨弗里身上时，才发现对方眼角通红。

       “天呐，你在哭吗？”他保持着被亨弗里完全包裹的姿势停下来，表达不合时宜的关切。

       亨弗里依旧拒绝回头而是哑着嗓子开口：“你是靠说话达到高潮的吗？少废话快干活。”

       “反正我们中有一个是靠嘴高潮的。”泰勒愉快地重新晃起了腰。

 

       泰勒面临新的难题。

       亨弗里，潇洒如旧，带着一身的汗水和不明体液径直走到卡梅隆床上躺下，而泰勒则不确定他是否应该以这种形式爬上他哥哥的床。但他猜想卡梅隆会是个给予温柔拥抱的人——即使他们是双胞胎，也不代表他有义务通晓哥哥的性癖——所以他安慰自己这都是为了角色一致的需要。

       亨弗里并没给他留太多地方，他只得贴着他的后背躺下来，手臂越过亨弗里的肩膀给了他一个粘腻的拥抱。亨弗里出人意料地挣开他：“我知道你不是卡梅隆，而且仅供你知，你哥可不是个抱抱狂。”

       “好吧，你可真没给我留多少回答的选择。”泰勒收回手，他身上的汗水、精液和少许润滑液此刻都开始变冷，就如屋内的气氛一样。在此之前，亨弗里告诉他：“你可以选择先回去，你和我一样担心卡梅隆随时会回来。”

       泰勒又耽误了片刻，近乎是出于礼貌，而后他捡起地上的衣服向房门走去。这时候亨弗里才叫住他：“别忘了你的书。”他顿了顿，“ _我来把我这受难的身体作为一件礼物送给你，虽然不好看，但是你从它获得的利益比漂亮的容貌要好得多哩 _。__ ”

       “哈？”泰勒回身，手中的衣服不自觉地捂在下腹处。而亨弗里，重拾了对自己身体的自由掌控，翻过身正微笑着瞧着他。泰勒不知道他这时看见的到底是卡梅隆还是他，他不知道卡梅隆是否曾显得如此冒失而惭愧。

       “俄狄浦斯。”亨弗里曲起一条腿，自在地仰躺着，宛如一幅泰勒已经记不起名字的波提切利作品。

       “呃，”泰勒满脑搜刮着措辞，最后得到了一个相当古怪的结果，“你先用浴室吧，我可以等一会。”说真的？这就是他能想到最好的“俄狄浦斯”回答了？

       亨弗里皱了皱眉，不过很快便重新挂起他惯常的笑容，从泰勒眼皮底下走了出去。泰勒用纸巾简单擦了擦身体穿上衣服后回到自己的房间。浴室的水声从门缝里钻进来，一时间他居然什么都没有做，就只是静静地坐在自己冷却干燥的床上听着，扑捕着其中的节律和变音。以至于他全然忽略的大门处的响动，并被卡梅隆的出现吓了一跳。

       卡梅隆在门边探进个脑袋来，发现泰勒好好地待在屋里后，他的神色逐渐由惊讶转向轻微得体的惊喜：“浴室里的人……是我所想的那个吗？”泰勒偷偷咬着嘴唇内部的软肉，耸了耸肩。

       卡梅隆呯地关上门，紧接着是沉重的书包坠地的声音，紧接着是门的声音，最后是稀里哗啦的水声。

       水声被打乱了，切分成无数的、密密麻麻的、射向陶瓷平面的尖针银响。亨弗里显然找到了回避不应期的方法，破碎的呜咽扎进泰勒耳朵里。他他妈的是有性瘾吗，泰勒拎起电脑甩门而去。

       这件事之后，泰勒多少有点躲着他。亨弗里似乎可以满不在乎地在他面前出出入入，但他不行。每当亨弗里来找卡梅隆时，泰勒会找些理由到别的地方呆着，不管这看起来有多么不合理。

       他成了一家咖啡馆的常客，在那可以安静地回复邮件，写写课程作业，跟有意走近的男女聊上几句。嘿，大个子，我们没事吧，亨弗里在邮件里问。 _没事_ 。泰勒合上电脑，把低因咖啡一口喝光。

       六月底的时候，卡梅隆去了牛津做短期访问。他走后隔了两天，亨弗里又出现在泰勒面前。他推开房门的时候泰勒正在做晨间热身，不得不突如其来地接受了他手上已经有他们宿舍钥匙，而卡梅隆对此只字未提的事实。

       亨弗里做了个吹口哨的口型，但并没有真正轻浮到那样地步。他伸给泰勒一只手，把他从垫子上拉起来。后者轻微地喘着气，腹肌阵阵酸痛，等待着他开口说彼此之间的第一句话。

       “卡不在他房间里。”这是亨弗里的第一句话。

       泰勒当然知道卡梅隆不在房间里，他皱起眉头，正要追问时，亨弗里放慢语速再次说道：“我是说，他 _不在_ 他房间里。”

 

       泰勒没法抗拒这个，自从他看见亨弗里像一幅见鬼的波提切利一样躺在他哥哥的床上那一刻开始。如果亨弗里曾看出端倪并且利用了这一点，那么他是对的，泰勒无话可说。

       整个宿舍除了他俩之外别无他人，他们却几乎是跑进了卡梅隆的房间反锁上门。卡梅隆临行前把屋子收拾得干干净净，家具都蒙上了盖布。他们把所有这些都掀开丢在地上，泰勒跪坐在床上，亨弗里脱光了衣服为他口交。他隔着安全套吸吮泰勒，恳切地为接下来做着准备。而当泰勒把手指放进他嘴里，他也以同等的热切对待。

       他其实不必如此。他踢掉挂在脚踝的裤子之时，泰勒已经硬得发疼了。他的虎牙轻轻刮过柱身，泰勒忍不住将手指插入他的黑发间，狡黠的灰眼睛却在那只能折断船桨的手施力之前就躲开它全身而退。

       亨弗里用手背蹭掉唇边溢出的唾液，仓促地笑了一下，便迫不及待地揽着泰勒的肩坐下去。草草开发过的甬道只能一点一点地吞下那根大家伙，亨弗里低沉地喘息着，他流的汗让泰勒快要搂不住他的腰了。

       这对于泰勒来说也并不好受，当亨弗里终于坐到底时，两人都发出一声轻叹。他感觉到环绕着他的肌肉进一步放松，同时听见亨弗里抱着他的脖颈叹息道：“我都忘了这是什么感觉了，要命的基因。”

       他的话令泰勒近乎打了个寒战，他随即向上挺动，强硬地截断了那人用以适应的时间。这个自以为能够逃脱一切罪责的浪荡子以为他只是一段生物学编码呢，泰勒自己可不敢苟同。他无视了亨弗里的惊叫，双手锁着他细腰与打开的胯部之间的凹槽，快速狠劲地撞进他的身体。

       亨弗里的潜意识反应自然是逃避，他双手撑着泰勒的胸膛试图脱出枷锁，但是那人远远比他更像个合格的运动员。很快他肌肉绷起的小臂就开始发软，呼吸被顶得支离破碎。他试着调整呼吸，跟上泰勒的节奏，就像教练教的那样，然而却无法阻止注意力流窜到下身。他已经完全被泰勒撞开了，不消再费力去想什么叫节奏问题，身体早就食髓知味地在他进入时接纳，抽出时挽留。

       “卡梅隆也是这么操你吗，还是他只能接受传教士？”泰勒问出这个恶毒问题的同时将他狠狠向下拖，亨弗里挨了一下，头埋在泰勒肩窝发出一声闷哼，搭在他背上的手臂都微微颤抖着。

       泰勒知道自己找到了，片刻前还只是放弃似地瘫软着伏在他怀里的人这会试探性地摆动臀部，寻找着刚才那快乐的一点。他渐渐加大幅度，落回泰勒大腿上的每一下都能让他高声呻吟。

       “天呐，泰勒。”亨弗里捧着他的脸，眼睛不知从何处倒映来了玻璃似的蓝色，面颊绯红，口舌焦躁，“他从不会让我这么骑他，你的哥哥是个控制狂。”他轻微发抖的手将泰勒拉近，用嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇，“你想不到这有多么好。”

       亨弗里完全是在用泰勒的阴茎操他自己了，他向后仰身，从背到腰在泰勒手掌下舒展成优美的线条，穴肉主动地绞缠。早晨的阳光在他的那一侧，打在汗水淋漓的鲜活身躯上，像个活生生的希腊人。

       泰勒想握住他极度昂扬的性器，手却被重新拉回原先的位置。如果卡梅隆是个控制狂，那么他也没有温顺到哪去。

       “这不是挺好，起码我拴住你了。”相对于他高贵的容貌而言，亨弗里有一张下流得惊人的嘴。泰勒选择用舌头堵住这张嘴里尚且含着的辞令。由于持续的急喘，亨弗里口中干燥极了，泰勒濡湿内壁，又被他的舌捉住纠缠。一个吻延展到几近窒息之时，亨弗里达到了高潮。他在余韵中继续套弄了一会，直到泰勒也射在套子里。

       他们面对面地侧躺下休息，亨弗里用手指沾着泰勒小腹上的精液，玩笑地画着圈。而泰勒则望着他。他的小腿依然在阳光照耀的区域泛着光芒，脑袋却躲藏在窗帘和手臂的阴影中甜蜜休憩。

       “ _你所要求于我的恩典是一件小事_ 。”泰勒下意识地吐出这句引言，他准备多时的关于俄狄浦斯问题迟来的答语。

       亨弗里从自己的嬉戏中抬起头来，他不可能不知道这句引言，但他只是似笑非笑地瞧着泰勒，半晌才答道：“不足挂齿。”说罢他合上双眼小寐，仿佛在山林石泉间翕息的年轻牧神。泰勒的手抬起又落下，不能上前。

       赛艇队离开波士顿做暑期集训时，泰勒跟着去了，亨弗里则没有。不仅如此，开学以后教练就宣布他退出了队伍。

       “去瞧瞧他，行吗？”卡梅隆边说边合上柜子，向淋浴间走去。他每走一步，身上令人艳羡的肌肉都有力地起伏着。他这学期确实很忙，但泰勒不明白为什么非得是自己。这些琐事明明只需要卡梅隆去找到那人，跟他畅快地干上一场就能解决，泰勒不明白。

       “卡梅隆本可以自己来，但他没有。”看，连亨弗里都附和了他的观点。泰勒去到他在校外的住处，这次他好好地开门了，穿着寻常的背心短裤，没有惊喜。

       “他有他的原因。”泰勒尴尬地抱着臂，重心从一条腿移向另一条。

       “你要进来坐坐吗？”亨弗里并没有把门开得更大，而是愈发向外探了探身。蓬松的卷发在泰勒眼皮底下，散发着洗发水和一点须后水的味道。他已是几次三番使用这些廉价的把戏了，而泰勒显然每一次都像第一次一样中招，他羞愤难当，抗拒地后退半步。

       房内忽然传来话音，泰勒冷静下来，那句话的用词和音色才逐渐从他下沉的脑海回到意识表层。卡梅隆在房间里，他在说话：“为什么不呢，泰，你们的小小心理游戏还没告一段落吗？”

       亨弗里把他的门完全打开，跟泰勒一模一样的人从他背后走过来，温和儒雅地微笑着。泰勒握紧了拳头，而亨弗里把两根手指伸进他的皮带扣里。

       这两个该死的控制狂。


End file.
